1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for transferring and displaying digitized images to an electronic book device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Digital multimedia presentation appliances, such as digital picture frames, digital televisions, computer monitor displays, and electronic books, enable users to display digitized images which are obtained from sources, such as the world wide web, a paid service, a memory card, or a computing device (such as a digital camera), connected to the digital multimedia presentation appliance wirelessly or non-wirelessly, e.g., via a universal serial bus (USB) connection, and other means.
With respect to electronic books (e-books), there are few options available to readers who want to convert documents that are in a non-supported format to a format that is readable by the particular e-book. The conversion process to a readable format is generally performed by running a utility on a personal computer that performs the conversion. There is neither a print routine or function nor a scan routine or function in such a conversion process. In some e-book systems, the user is advised to email the file to a personal email address that is to an email system that is dedicated to that particular e-book. The document is then converted to a format readable by the particular e-book. Oftentimes, there is a charge associated with the conversion of the format to a readable format.
While it is possible for users themselves to convert non-supported formats into the format(s) readable by the particular e-book, such methods are often cumbersome for the user.
In the processing of data to electronic book devices, there is no rendering of data via a printing utility such as a printing utility executable from a print controller.
Existing multifunction devices (MFDs) which include print controllers to execute a printing utility do not recognize an electronic book device as a media type, e.g., the controllers do not recognize an electronic book device to render data to as they recognize outputting to paper or to a scan folder.